Ca va Doc ?
by bayas
Summary: TERMINEE. McKay a des problèmes. Le stress ou pire que ça ? Friendship. Dernier chapitre en ligne. Cross over.
1. Chapter 1

**Note** : Puisque le site ne fonctionne pas, j'écris une nouvelle histoire. J'ai eu cette idée dans un train.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

- 1 -

Teyla et Ronon venaient de passer la porte. John attendait que Rodney se bouge, mais le scientifique regardait fixement la flaque bleue, comme hypnotisé.

_- Bon, vous vous bougez McKay ? _

Pas de réponse. A bout de nerf, John poussa Rodney dans le vortex. De l'autre côté, il retrouva le scientifique accroupit, à la limite de vomir.

_- Et Doc ! Ca va ? _

Il le vit regarder autour de lui et l'entendit murmurer quelque chose. Teyla se trouvait maintenant à ses côtés.

_- Docteur McKay ? _

_- Je suis docteur ?_

_- Euh ... oui. _

_- Excusez moi. Je sais que je suis Docteur. Pourquoi j'ai posé cette question._ Rodney se releva. _Oooooh ! _

Il perdit l'équilibre, et se retrouva soutenu par John et Teyla.

_- Avez vous mangé ce matin McKay ? _demanda John.

_- Oui. Enfin, je crois._

_- Comment ça ? Vous croyez ? Avec votre hypoglycémie, vous devez manger._

_- Il était à ma table ce matin. _

Rodney fixa Ronon qui venait de parler. Il était terrorisé.

_- Oui, nous avons mangé ensemble, je m'en rappelle. C'est juste un coup de fatigue._

_- Pourtant le Docteur Beckett vous a vu avant de partir en mission._

_- Qui ça ?_ demanda Rodney.

_- Notre cher toubib écossais. Carson Beckett._ John était de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant le comportement bizarre de son scientifique. _Bon, je crois que nous allons annuler la mission. On rentre._

_- Non, non. Ca va. Je suis d'attaque._ Sur ce, Rodney se releva. _Bon, où va t'on lieutenant ?_

John déglutit.

_- Lieutenant ? Vous vous foutez de moi McKay ?_

_- Je veux dire ... Co ... colonel. _

_- Bon, Teyla, Ronon, vous marchez devant, moi je reste avec McKay._

Et le petit groupe se mit en marche. Pas longtemps. Le temps que John demande à Rodney où était l'E2PZ.

_- Le quoi ?_

_- Stop ! _cria le Colonel. _Y a un gros problème. Nous rentrons. Teyla, composez l'adresse._

Rodney soupira et s'avança vers la porte des étoiles. Au moment où elle appuya sur la commande de validation du DHD, Teyla hurla.

_- Colonel ! McKay non !_

John comprit en même temps que Teyla. Le vortex allait se former et Rodney était dans la ligne de mire. Il courut et le plaqua violemment au sol au dernier moment. Une fois le danger passé, il l'attrapa par le col de la veste.

_- Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend ? Vous êtes suicidaire ? _

_- Je ... je suis désolé, j'avais la tête ailleurs. _

John soupira.

_- Ne me refaites plus jamais ce coup là. Bon, rentrons sur Atlantis._

Rodney écarquilla les yeux.

_- Atlantis ? La cité perdue ?_ Devant les regards surpris de ses équipiers, il se rattrapa. _Non, je rigole. Je voulais vous faire marcher. Je connais Atlantis. C'était drôle non ? Hein Teyla ?_

L'athosienne leva un sourcil. John se planta devant le scientifique.

_- Une question. Quel est mon nom ?_

_- Pourquoi cette question Colonel ? Je sais qui vous êtes. Je viens d'appeler Teyla par son nom. _

_- C'est parce que je l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Et c'est son prénom, pas son nom. Je répète ma question : Quel est mon nom ?_

_- C'est ... Miller._

_- Erreur, vous ne reviendrez pas en deuxième semaine. _

John attrapa un lien dans sa poche et attacha les poignets de Rodney.

_- Non non non non ... ne faites pas ça Colonel._

_- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous n'êtes pas McKay._

_- Si, je suis le Docteur McKay. Mais je suis atteint d'amnésie. _

_- Colonel attendez,_ intervint Teyla. _J'ai discuté avec lui en salle d'embarquement. Il paraissait normal. _

_- Ce matin aussi,_ ajouta Ronon.

_- Ce que dit le Docteur McKay est possible. Nous sommes ensemble depuis presque une heure. Personne n'a pu prendre sa place._

_- Teyla a raison, j'ai juste un petit problème de mémoire._

John fronça les sourcils et coupa les liens.

_- D'accord, mais sur Atlantis, vous allez directement voir Beckett. Teyla, composez le code d'identification. _

Arrivés sur Atlantis, John ordonna à Teyla d'accompagner Rodney à l'infirmerie, et il monta directement voir Elisabeth pour faire son rapport.

**oOo**

Il rejoignit l'infirmerie deux heures plus tard.

_- Carson ? Alors ? Vous avez fait des tests ?_

_- Oui. C'est très bizarre._

_- C'est grave ?_ s'inquiéta John.

_- Physiquement non, il est en pleine forme._

_- Son cerveau ?_

_- Aucun problème, j'ai fait un scanner et rien n'indique une lésion cérébrale ou une tumeur._

_- Mais pourquoi ces pertes de mémoire ?_

_- Il n'a pas perdu la mémoire. Du moins, pas la totalité. Zelenka lui a posé pleins de questions. Il a gardé toutes ses connaissances sur la physique, l'astrophysique, mais en ce qui concerne les anciens et Atlantis ... C'est le vide total. C'est comme s'il venait de découvrir la cité._

_- Et ca peut venir d'où ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, dans le meilleur des cas, le stress, dans le pire, un petit caillou invisible pour l'instant au scanner._

_- Je vais aller le voir._

_- Oui, ce serait bien qu'il voit qu'il a des amis içi. Il ne reconnaît personne. Pas même moi. Il m'a demandé d'où je venais, et si je n'avais pas de la famille aux Etats Unis. Le principal est qu'il n'est pas perdu son génie._

John soupira.

_- Je m'en fous du génie, je m'inquiète pour mon ami. _

Carson le tapa amicalement dans le dos.

_- Courage jeune homme. Je suis sûr que tout redeviendra normal._

**oOo**

Rodney était assis sur un lit.

_- Hey !_

_- Hey Colonel._

_- Je vais refaire les présentations. Je m'appelle John Sheppard. _

Ils se serrèrent la main.

_- Je suis désolé pour votre ami ... heu ... pour moi ... heu ... je suis désolé de vous préoccuper à ce point. Ce n'était pas mon attention._

_- Oui, je sais. _

_- Nous sommes amis ?_

_- Euh ... on peut dire ça. _

_- Est ce que c'est vrai ce que m'a dit le Docteur Beckett ? Nous sommes dans une autre galaxie ?_

_- Oui, la galaxie de pégase. Nous sommes venus içi, cela fait bientôt deux ans. Nous avons traversé la porte des étoiles._

_- A l'aide d'un E2PZ. Zalonka m'a fait un petit résumé de ce qu'était un E2PZ._

_- Zelenka, son nom est Zelenka._

_- Je sens que je vais avoir du mal._

John observa son ami. Il était si différent, si calme, si jovial. Le sourire aux lèvres.

_- Je vous aiderai._

_- Merci. J'aimerai bien lire les rapports de mission. _

_- Ok, je vous apporterai tout ça._

_- D'abord, j'aimerai que vous me parliez de notre première rencontre, de notre arrivée içi, de tout ce que je ne peux pas me souvenir._

Et John raconta leur histoire, l'Antarctique, la base de Cheyenne Moutain, l'arrivée sur Atlantis, le réveil des Wraiths ...

**- PETIT RETOUR EN ARRIERE-**

Il se retrouva devant une flaque bleutée. Il regarda tout autour de lui. Il était dans une salle immense, sûrement un complex militaire car c'était plus gardé que la Maison Blanche. Et devant lui ce grand cercle d'eau. Comment de l'eau pouvait tenir à l'horizontal ? Soudain, quelqu'un le poussa dans le cercle. Sa tête lui tourna et son estomac faillit renvoyer son dernier repas. Quelqu'un lui parla.

_- Et Doc ! Ca va ? _

Il regarda autour de lui, une clairière. Comment est ce possible d'être dans une salle et l'instant d'après dehors ?

_- Oh bravo !_ murmura t'il.

Il en avait fait des sauts dans le temps, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce saut allait être dur. Très dur.

**TBC.**

**Ah oui. Je ne vous avais pas dit, mais c'est un cross over. Vous connaissez le nom de cette série bien sûr. **


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note** : Je vais en décevoir certaines mais pour moi les évènements de ma fic se situent après la fin de la série Code Quantum. Donc Sam est seul. Merci pour vos reviews. 15 reviews pour un seul chapitre, vous vous rendez compte ? C'est géant. Comme d'habitude, petit chapitre mais c'est pour continuer l'autre fic. Biz à toutes.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 2 -**

Sam lisait les rapports de mission. C'était tellement irréel, les Wraiths, les Géniis, les E2PZ, les anciens, les Jumpers ... A côté, ses sauts dans le temps étaient de la pacotille. Toute une expédition avait passé la porte des étoiles pour venir explorer une galaxie inconnue, à des années lumières de la Terre. C'était comme s'il se retrouvait à nouveau dans la peau de l'assistant de Capitain Galaxie **(1)**. Sauf qu'il n'était pas dans une série télé, c'était la réalité. Sheppard lui avait dit qu'il y avait aussi un vaisseau spatial, appelé le Daedalus. Un peu le vaisseau Entreprise **(2)** de la Terre. Il se demanda si Spock allait être du voyage.

Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur sa mission. Il devait sauver quelqu'un mais qui ?

McKay ? Génie de cette expédition, respecté des uns, haï des autres. Un fichu caractère d'après les rumeurs.

Sheppard ? Le héros dans toute sa splendeur, celui qui se sacrifie pour la survie de ses amis, loyal, un peu chien fou. Toujours un mot pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Beckett ? L'ange de la cité, l'ami fidèle, un peu timide.

Weir ? La grande soeur. Très grande diplomate d'après les rapports, courageuse, mais tellement fragile, s'inquiétant pour tous et risquant de craquer un jour.

Radek ? Un sacré scientifique, loyal envers McKay, n'hésitant pas à faire des heures supplémentaires pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Le seul pouvant défier son autorité.

Teyla ? La guerrière. A grandi dans la peur, dirigeant très jeune son peuple.

Ronon ? Impertubable, le colosse de Rhodes. Mais chaque statue un jour s'écroule. A force de cacher ses sentiments et ses émotions, un jour tout se fissure.

Bon bref. Comment trouver la prochaine âme à sauver ? En attendant, il fallait qu'il se débrouille seul, comme il l'avait fait depuis qu'il n'avait plus de contact avec Al. Bizarrement, ses souvenirs avec Al étaient restés intacts, alors qu'il avait sûrement dû changer la vie de l'amiral. Depuis qu'il avait parlé avec Beth et perdu à tout jamais son ami, Sam avait sauté prenant la place d'un autre ou apparaissant avec son vrai visage tout comme Stawpah **(5)**. Quand il prenait la place de quelqu'un Sam se demandait où allait l'autre. Il en était à ses réflexions quand Sheppard fit son entrée.

_- Bonjour Rodney. Ca va aujourd'hui ?_

_- Bonjour Colonel. Ca va, merci. J'ai fini de lire les rapports._

_- Pas trop ennuyeux ?_

_- Non, j'ai l'impression de lire des scénarios pour la télévision. Je vais maintenant attaquer les rapports scientifiques._

_- Vous voulez faire une pause ?_

_- Pourquoi pas. Qu'est ce que vous me proposez ?_

_- Suivez moi. C'est une surprise._

**oOo**

Sam regardait la planète en dessous, John l'avait emmené faire un petit tour en Jumper.

_- C'est génial ! Vous avez laissé quelques vaisseaux comme ceux ci sur Terre ? C'est plus rapide pour aller sur la station Mir._

_- Mir ? _

_- Oui, la Station Spatiale Mir. _

_- Elle a été détruite en 2001._

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Vous confondez avec la Station Spatiale Internationale. _

_- Oui, bien sûr,_ se reprit Sam. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un ordinateur avec des infos sur les derniers évènements depuis 1999. _C'est tellement incroyable cette vue, j'ai un ami qui a été astronaute. Il aurait été dingue dans cet appareil._

_- Astronaute **(3)** ? Vous ne m'en avez jamais parlé._

_- Euh ... oui, j'ai des secrets. _

_- C'est votre droit. Ce n'est pas votre nièce qui veut devenir aussi astronaute ?_

_- Hum ... si. Elle est très intelligente. Comme son oncle._

John rit. Un rire jaune. Rodney venait de faire une erreur. Même s'il ne se rappelait pas de sa vie sur Atlantis, il se souvenait parfaitement de sa vie au Canada. Il n'avait pas une nièce mais un neveu **(4)**.

**oOo**

Encore des rapports. Scientifiques cette fois. Même si Sam avait de nombreux doctorats, la technologie des anciens dépassait pour l'instant ses compétences. Il se massa les tempes et soupira.

_- La physique quantique est plus facile. Ce McKay m'aurait sûrement aidé à revenir chez moi, j'aurai dû le prendre dans mon projet. Bon, il est tant de te remettre dans la lecture. Concentres-toi Sam, concentres-toi._

_- J'étais sûr que quelque chose clochait. Qui êtes vous ?_ Sam sursauta, il n'avait pas vu John entrer dans le laboratoire. Le militaire tenait une arme, pas une arme terrienne mais sam était persuadé qu'elle allait lui faire du mal. _Qui êtes vous ? _

_- Je suis le Docteur McKay ..._

_- Vous mentez, vous venez de dire Sam. Je suppose que c'est votre prénom. Et c'est quoi la physique quantique ? Vous êtes sûrement physicien, c'est pour cela que vous avez répondu correctement à Zelenka. Pour votre information, McKay a un neveu, pas une nièce. _

_- Donc vous m'avez piégé. _

_- Oui. Je connais très bien McKay, malheureusement pour vous. Alors ? Qui êtes vous ? Une entité ? Un ancien mal intentionné ? Répondez moi. Où est McKay ? Où est Rodney ? _

**TBC.**

**(1) Episode Futur Boy (Code Quantum).**

**(2) Eh hop ! petit clin d'oeil à la série Entreprise avec Scott Bakula et Connor Trinneer qui jouait Mickael, le Wraith transformé en humain.**

**(3) D'après mes souvenirs Al a été astronaute (pas longtemps).**

**(4) Retour de l'Inspecteur Sheppard. Lol**

**(5) Personnage apparaîssant dans le dernier épisode, Sam découvre que c'est l'oncle de son ami Al. Stawpah disparait dans une lumière bleue et personne ne se souvient de lui, sauf Sam. **


	3. Chapitre 3

**Note** : Je ne sais pas si ça vient du fait que j'ai coupé mes cheveux (de la coupe de Teyla à celle de Sheppard, en plus féminin bien sûr), mais j'ai perdu l'inspiration depuis. Chapitre tout petit mais c'est mieux que rien. Non ?

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**

* * *

**

- 3 -

_- Où est Rodney ? Répondez moi._

_- Lâchez cette arme d'abord._

_- Vous rêvez mon vieux._ John s'approcha dangereusement de Sam. _Dites moi où il est !_

Se sentant menacé, Sam d'un coup de pied circulaire, envoya promener l'arme au fond du laboratoire. John tenta de faire tomber Sam, mais il se retrouva aussi rapidement au sol qu'avec les exercices de Teyla. Sam le bloqua à terre.

_- Calmez vous Colonel._

_- Qu'est ce que vous allez me faire ? Me tuer ? Comme vous avez sûrement tué McKay ?_

_- Ne racontez pas de bêtises. Je suis là pour aider quelqu'un. Peut être votre ami, ou vous. Je n'en sais rien encore. Et si vous me faites du mal, vous faites du mal à Rodney. Je vous relâche si vous me promettez de vous tenir tranquille. Je suis champion de karaté ainsi que plusieurs techniques de combat et je n'hésiterai pas à vous mettre hors d'état en quelques secondes._

_- D'accord._ Sam se releva et tendit la main au Colonel pour l'aider à se relever. _Merci._ _Maintenant, racontez moi tout._

Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre devant le bureau de Rodney.

_- Par où vais je commencer ?_

_- Dites moi votre nom. Vous vous appelez Sam, d'après ce que j'ai entendu._

_- Samuel Beckett._

_- Beckett ? Comme ..._

_- Comme votre médecin. Mais je suis américain et lui écossais._

_- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous lui avez posé des questions sur sa famille. _

Sam sourit.

_- Je suis le Docteur Sam Beckett, et dans les grandes lignes, j'ai six doctorats et un prix Nobel de Physique. Je parle plusieurs langues, j'ai grandi dans l'Indiana et ... j'ai créé un projet nommé Code Quantum qui me permet de voyager dans le temps pour réparer les erreurs du passé._

_- Du passé ? Vous venez donc du futur._

_- Plus maintenant. Il y a eu un incident, et j'ai commencé mon voyage en 1999. Et depuis j'espère que mon prochain saut dans le temps me ramènera enfin chez moi. _

_- Vous voulez dire que vous « sautez » depuis 1999 et que jamais vous ne vous êtes arrêté ?_

Sam soupira. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé de sa vie.

_- Et oui. J'ai voulu jouer avec la science ... maintenant je me retrouve bloqué, passant de vie en vie, prenant la place quelques jours ou quelques semaines de gens inconnus, et repartant après avoir effectué ma mission. _

_- Wow. A côtés le projet Atlantis ce n'est rien. _

_- Détrompez vous. Jamais je n'aurai pensé pouvoir voyager dans une autre galaxie._

_- Egalité alors._

_- Ca me fait du bien de me confier, d'être moi. _

_- Vous avez toujours été vous, c'est pour cela que j'ai douté sur votre identité. McKay est très différent, vous êtes tout le contraire. Calme, posé, jovial, souriant. Vous ne voulez pas rester là à tout jamais à sa place ? On gagnerait au change._ John vit le visage de Sam se durcir. _Euh ... je rigolais._

_- Ce n'est pas drôle._ Sam se leva et fit quelques pas. _Si vous saviez comme c'est dur d'être seul._ _Au début du projet, je n'étais pas seul, j'étais aidé par Al, mon ange gardien, mon meilleur ami. Il m'apparaissait sous forme d'hologramme, il me renseignait sur la vie de celui dont je prenais la place, et me donnait le nom de la personne que je devais sauver. _

_- Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec vous maintenant ?_

_- Je suis intervenu dans son passé, j'ai sûrement changé son avenir et depuis je n'ai plus de contact. Je me retrouve seul et si vous saviez comme il me manque. Il avait un caractère assez spécial, limite obsédé sexuel, raide dingue des femmes, un vrai coureur de jupon, très peureux, je pourrai énumérer toute la liste de ses défauts, j'en aurai autant sur ses qualités. _

_- C'était un scientifique ?_

_- Non, un militaire. Il est Amiral._

Les yeux de John brillèrent.

_- Un militaire ? Il a sûrement un dossier et j'ai accès aux dossiers militaires que ce soit de la Marine ou de l'US Air Force. _

_- Vous croyez que ..._ sam reprit de l'espoir.

_- On va essayer de suite._ John se pencha sur l'ordinateur de Rodney et tapa quelques codes. _Nous y voilà. Comment s'appelle t'il ?_

_- Albert Calavicci._

_- Cala ... Il n'a pas plus simple comme nom ?_

Sam épela le nom de son ami. Après quelques minutes, il entendit John râler.

_- Un problème ?_

_- Je n'arrive pas à débloquer le dossier. Il a un code secret défense et mes accréditations ne fonctionnent pas. _

_- Mince. Ce n'est pas grave, merci d'avoir tenté de m'aider. _

_- Je demanderai à Caldwell quand il sera de retour avec le Daedalus._

_- Il revient quand ? _

_- Il est encore sur Terre, il va décoller dans une semaine et le voyage dure dix huit jours. _

_- Je serai sûrement parti d'içi la._

_- Je suis désolé._

Sam allait répondre quand il fut interrompu par un appel de Weir.

_- Docteur McKay ? Pouvez vous venir à mon bureau ?_

_- J'arrive._

**oOo**

_- Elisabeth ?_

_- Bonjour Rodney. Ah John ! C'est bien que vous soyez là. Asseyez vous. Vous devez vous rendre sur P2X229. Radek est coinçé dans une installation construite par les anciens. Vous vous sentez d'attaque Rodney ?_

_- Pas de problème et je lui dois bien ça, il m'a sauvé la vie quand le Jumper a plongé dans l'océan._

_- Vous vous en souvenez ?_ demanda Elisabeth.

_- Non, c'est écris dans les rapports de missions. Mais je sens que ma mémoire revient._

_- J'en suis contente. En route messieurs._

Les deux hommes se levèrent et sortirent du bureau. En descendant les escaliers John tapa sur l'épaule de Sam.

_- Eh Sam. Je crois qu'on vient de trouver votre âme à sauver._

_- Je pense oui. Une chose, ne m'appelez pas par mon vrai prénom, je veux passer incognito._

_- D'accord Rodney. Allez vous préparer, je vais chercher Teyla et Ronon. On se retrouve içi dans quinze minutes._

Les deux hommes se séparèrent. Sam commença à stresser, après la mission de sauvetage, il sautera encore une fois. Il se plaisait bien sur Atlantis et avait trouvé un ami.

**TBC.**

**Euh ... que dire ... Ho ! Même içi je manque d'inspiration. Je ne dirai qu'un mot : Commentaires ? **


	4. Chapitre 4

**Note** : Alors j'ai la fin, mais pour ce chapitre, ca va être au feeling, mais j'ai du mal à trouver mes mots aujourd'hui (finalement c'est plutôt cette semaine).

**Disclaimer** : C'est officiel, **Bayas Production** va racheter les droits de la série dès que les fonds seront important (dans 100 ans environ). Pour l'instant, Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 4 -**

**P2X229**

_- Je crois que je n'arriverai pas à m'y faire, c'est tellement étrange._

_- Pourquoi Doc ? Il y a de nombreuses étoiles, plusieurs galaxies, c'est normal que les planètes ressemblent à notre bonne vieille Terre._

_- Ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais._

_- Autant pour moi. C'est vrai que la sensation quand on sort du vortex est vraiment bizarre mais notre corps subit une pression énorme. C'est tout à fait naturel d'avoir la nausée au début. _John regarda Sam, il souriait. _Quoi ? J'ai dit une bêtise ?_

_- Je parlais de Ronon. Ce type est immense, je suis sûr que ça vient de la force de gravité de sa planète qui est moins forte que celle de la Terre. C'est pour cela qu'il est plus grand que nous._

_- Vous vous entendriez bien avec Rodney. Vous auriez peut être dû prendre ma place._

_- Ce n'est pas moi qui décide malheureusement._

Ils furent interrompus par Teyla.

_- Colonel ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Nous sommes arrivés, regardez ..._

Teyla lui montrait un édifice à structure formée d'étages cubiques superposés, en retrait les uns sur les autres. John tapa sur sa radio.

_- Zelenka ? Toujours là ?_

_- A votre avis. Oui Colonel. Merci de venir me secourir. Je ne suis pas claustrophobe heureusement, je ne suis pas peureux comme McKay._

_- Euh ... il est à mes côtés._

_- ..._

_- Zelenka ?_

_- Vous allez toujours me sortir de là ?_

_- Vous avez de la chance que Rodney ne soit pas dans son état normal. _

_- Radek ?_

_- Oui Rodney ?_

_- Vous savez que l'édifice où vous êtes enfermé ressemble au mausolée où repose Lénine ? **(1)**_

_- J'avais remarqué. Rodney est ce que ..._

_- C'est Docteur McKay !_

_- Excusez moi Docteur McKay. Vous savez que je suis votre ami ..._

_- Rappelez vous, j'ai perdu la mémoire._

Sam s'amusait comme un petit fou à faire tourner en bourrique le pauvre tchèque.

_- On dirait le vrai McKay,_ chuchota John.

_- Par moment, je garde quelques traits de caractères de ceux que je remplaçe._

_- S'il vous plaît, ne me laissez pas mourir dans ce mausolée,_ supplia Radek.

_- Qu'est ce qu'un mausolée ? _demanda Teyla.

_- Qui est Lénine ?_ demanda Ronon.

_- Un mausolée est un tombeau construit en l'honneur d'une personne connue, et Lénine était un homme politique russe,_ expliqua Sam. _Bon,_ _au boulot. J'ai besoin de concentration. Sheppard ? Vous pouvez m'aider à traduire ça ?_

Il montra un texte des anciens gravé dans le mur de l'édifice.

_- C'est de l'ancien._

_- C'est bizarre, c'est une écriture cunéiforme, ca ressemble au babylonien._

_- Jackson pense que les anciens sont à l'origine du royaume babylonien._

_- Ca expliquerait cette construction. Qui est Jackson ?_

_- Daniel Jackson, archéologue, membre de SG1. _

_- SG1 ?_

_- C'est comme nous, SGA 1, mais ils sont sur Terre. Rappelez vous, ils ont aussi une porte des étoiles sur Terre._

Sam fit une grimace et soupira.

_- Je sens que ma tête va exploser, ca fait trop d'informations en peu de temps. _

Ils se concentrèrent sur l'étude du texte.

_- Vous savez, je ne suis pas un pro de la langue des anciens, par contre Weir, elle peut être là dans vingt minutes ..._

_- Je ne crois pas qu'on est le temps John._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je suis un spécialiste en langues mortes et je lis le babylonien. Il est dit içi qu'en cas de problème, le temple se referme, et un message est envoyé à l'Aurora. D'après ce que j'ai lu dans vos rapports de mission, l'Aurora a été détruit._

_- Oui._

_- Mais les Wraiths peuvent intercepter le message ..._

_- Merde ..._

_- Colonel ?_

_- Oui Teyla ?_

_- On a un problème._ La jeune femme semblait contrariée. _Je sens qu'il y a des Wraiths dans les environs. Ils sont très nombreux, peut être un vaisseau ruche._ Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. _Là haut._

_- Doc. Vous croyez que vous pouvez ouvrir cette porte d'içi cinq minutes ?_

_- Il m'en faudrait dix. Pas plus._

_- Ca va être chaud. Zelenka ?_

_- Oui Colonel ?_

_- Mmm ... Y a t'il un endroit où vous cacher dans le bâtiment ?_

_- Oui. Pourquoi ?_

_- Comment dire ... des Wraiths arrivent. Je ne sais pas s'ils pourront ouvrir la porte, mais au cas où, il faudrait que vous vous trouviez une bonne cachette. _

_- Vous voulez rire ? Des Wraiths ? _La voix du scientifique montait dans les aigus. _Ils vont me trouver et m'enlever toute mes forces. Sortez moi de là !_

Sam intervint.

_- Ecoutez Radek, je vais filmer les inscriptions, et quand les Wraiths seront partis, j'aurai fini de traduire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le batiment a une protection contre les Wraiths. _

_- C'est vrai ?_ demanda Radek.

_- Oui, c'est l'une des parties que j'ai traduite._

_- D'accord. Mais ne m'abandonnez pas si jamais ..._

_- S'ils parviennent à rentrer, nous les tuerons. Croyez moi._

_- Je vous crois Colonel._

_- Sheppard !_ cria Ronon. _Il désigna un point dans le ciel._

Un dart approchait.

_- Tous à l'abri dans la forêt. Dites moi, c'est vrai pour la protection du bâtiment ? _

_- Non, j'ai menti._

Ils coururent se planquer dans les buissons. Sam brancha son camescope sur son portable et commença la traduction. Un rayon téléporta six Wraiths à quelques mètres d'eux, Sam releva la tête et les vit. Heureusement, John plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Sam avant qu'il ne pousse un cri de terreur. Les Wraiths s'approchèrent de l'édifice, John, Ronon et Teyla se mirent en position pour tirer, juste au cas où.

**TBC.**

**J'ai coupé le chapitre en deux, trop difficile à trouver les mots. Où es tu ma muse ? Où te caches tu ?**

**(1) recherchez dans images de Google. C'est plus facile à imager.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Note** : Je vais tenter d'écrire la suite mais je suis perturbée par un caleçon jaune fluo (certaines vont savoir de quoi je parle, mais chut).

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série. En ce qui concerne Code Quantum, je sais juste que c'est la propriété de Donald Bellisario (producteur qui adoooore faire mourir ses héros, comme dans Code Quantum, Supercopter, et il a failli le faire avec Magnum jusqu'à ce que les fans exigent une suite).

* * *

**- 5 -**

**Toujours P2X229**

Sam tenta de se concentrer sur la traduction mais la proximité des Wraiths le troubla. Ses yeux fixèrent à nouveau les aliens.

_- Et Doc, ca va ? _murmura le Colonel

_- Hein ?_

_- Je ne veux pas vous presser mais si vous pouvez finir la traduction de ce texte rapidement ... ce serait génial._

_- Oh oui. _

Il se replongea dans l'étude du texte.

Pendant ce temps là, le responsable Wraith s'approcha de l'édifice. Arrivé à quelques mètres de la porte, il fut violement progeté en arrière.

_- Je crois que vous aviez finalement raison pour la protection anti-Wraith. _

Le Wraith se releva et poussa un hurlement de rage. Il donna l'ordre à son escorte de tirer. Malheureusement pour eux, le bouclier fut résistant. Le dart revint vers eux et les téléporta.

_- La voie est libre, mais je crois qu'elle ne va pas le rester bien longtemps. Vous êtes prêt Doc ?_

_- Oui, je sais où appuyer pour débloquer la sécurité._

_- Zelenka ? Rejoignez nous à l'entrée immédiatement. On va vous sortir de là._

_- Les Wraiths sont partis ?_

_- Ils vont bientôt revenir et ils sont très en colère. Où êtes vous ?_

_- Devant la porte._

_- Bien. C'est à vous Rodney. _

_- J'ai besoin de votre gène ATA. Appuyez sur ce symbole._

John appuya sur le symbole et la porte s'ouvrit. Radek se jeta dans leurs bras.

_- Ah merci. Merci beaucoup. Je savais que vous ne m'aban ..._

_- Nous terminerons la discussion plus tard. Retournons nous planquer dans les buissons._

Deux minutes plus tard un croiseur Wraith fit son apparition. En deux tirs, il détruisit l'édifice. Le vaisseau retourna ensuite dans la ruche.

_- Ils sont partis,_ dit Teyla. _Je ne ressens plus leurs présences._

Radek soupira.

_- J'ai eu chaud, vraiment très chaud. Merci Rodney._

_- De rien. J'étais là pour ça, c'était ma mission._

_- Vous allez bien Rodney ? Vous me semblez un peu triste._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas Radek, je vais très bien._

Sam regarda John, lui sourit et s'éloigna. John le rejoignit.

_- Vous avez fait du bon boulot._

_- Merci John._

_- Sam ? Vous n'êtes pas parti ?_

_- Je m'appelle Rodney McKay._

_- Non. Je sais que vous êtes Sam._

_- Comment avez vous deviné ?_

_- Rodney ne m'a jamais appelé par mon prénom. C'est toujours Sheppard ou Colonel._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Oui. C'est très étrange, il ne fait ça qu'avec moi ... Malheureusement._

Sam ressentait de la tristesse dans la voix du Colonel.

_- Je crois que j'ai une théorie pour ça. _

_- Avez vous une théorie sur le fait que vous soyez encore là ?_

_- Oui. Ma mission n'est pas terminée._

_- J'aurai pu la trouver tout seul celle la._

_- Oui mais c'est moi le génie ! _dit-il en riant.

Sam lui tapa sur l'épaule et rejoignit la porte des étoiles. Finalement, il allait encore rester sur Atlantis, il en était heureux.

**oOo**

Deux semaines passèrent sans incident. Sam eut le temps de raconter à John ses différents sauts dans le temps, des plus traumatisants aux plus agréables, des plus étranges aux plus émouvants.

_- En singe ? Vous vous êtes transmuté en singe ?_

_- En singe astronaute._

John était plié de rire.

_- J'aurai bien aimé voir ça. _

_- Ce n'est pas drôle John._

_- Pardonnez moi._ Il se calma. _Mais le plus impressionant est d'avoir rencontré tant de personnalités. Marilyn Monroe, Michael Jackson, Jackie Kennedy ..._

Il fut interrompu par l'appel d'Elisabeth.

_- Sheppard ? Le Daedalus vient de sortir de l'hyperespace. Pouvez vous vous rendre sur le ponton pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants ? J'ai une réunion._

_- Pas de problème, j'y vais. J'emmène aussi McKay._

_- Merci._

**oOo**

_- Vous allez voir, il est superbe._

Le Daedalus se posa sur la piste qui lui était réservée. Sam le regarda avec les yeux d'un enfant découvrant ses jouets le matin de noël.

_- Oh bravo !_

_- Venez je vais vous le faire visiter. Colonel Caldwell ? _

_- Oui ?_

_- Permission de monter à bord ? _

_- Bien sûr. Rejoignez moi au poste de pilotage._

**oOo**

_- Bonjour Colonel Sheppard._

_- Bonjour Colonel Caldwell. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?_

_- Sans incident. Donc, oui, un bon voyage. J'ai un invité de marque à bord, j'aimerai que vous lui fassiez une visite complète d'Atlantis._

_- Et qui est cet invité ? Son nom ?_

_- Ca réveillerait un mort ! _dit l'invité.

Le dit invité se tenait devant la grande vitre du poste de pilotage et contemplait la cité. John se retourna pour le voir. Tout habillé de blanc, typique de l'US Navy.

_- Bonjour,_ dit John.

_- Oh bonjour. Je me présente. Amiral Albert Calavicci._

La bouche de John forma un O. Il ne sut quoi dire, il se tourna vers Sam et il eut juste le temps de le voir s'enfuir.

_- Sam ..._ l'appela t'il.

_- Qu'est ce que vous venez de dire Colonel ?_ demanda Al.

Conscient de son erreur de l'appeler par son vrai prénom, John se rattrapa.

_- Je voulais dire à mon équipier, **le Docteur Rodney McKay**, que **ça me **réconforterai s'il pouvait vérifier l'état de Jumper 1 avant que je vous emmène faire un tour sur le continent. Mais je vois qu'il est pressé._

_- Il est surtout mal poli. _

_- Veuillez l'excuser, il ne connaît pas les convenances militaires. _

_- Et il a son petit caractère,_ ajouta Caldwell. _Mais c'est le meilleur scientifique._

_- Et bien, passons. Faites moi visiter cette fameuse cité légendaire._

**TBC.**

**Pauvre petit Sam, choqué de revoir son ami. Vous voulez la suite ?**

**Au juste, la phrase : « Ca réveillerait un mort » est une phrase que dit souvent Al dans la série. C'est pour ça que je l'ai mise içi.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Note** : Ma muse est revenue !

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 6 -**

La visite avait duré toute l'après midi. John amena l'Amiral jusqu'à ses quartiers et prit congé. L'absence de Sam l'inquiétait vraiment.

_- Carson ? Avez vous vu Sa ... Euh ... Rodney ?_

_- Non. Zelenka le cherchait lui aussi tout à l'heure. Un problème ?_

_- Je ne crois pas. Si vous le voyez, contactez moi par radio._

John se dirigea vers les quartiers du scientifique. Il força le système d'ouverture et entra dans la chambre. Personne.

_- Je n'aime pas ça. _

Il alla ensuite dans son laboratoire, la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Il se retourna pour sortir mais il sentit un vent frais. Le balcon était ouvert. Il alluma les lumières et sortit sur le balcon. Sam était assis contre un mur, John s'installa à ses côtés.

_- Vous allez prendre froid._

_- Je m'en fous._

_- Ne dites pas ça. _

_- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas le moral._

_- Pourtant, je pensais que de revoir Al vous ferait plaisir._

_- La belle affaire, il ne me reconnait pas. _

_- Et si vous lui disiez tout ?_

_- Il n'aura aucun souvenir, n'oubliez pas, j'ai sûrement changé son destin._

_- Il a été très évasif sur sa vie, mais je sais qu'il est toujours marié avec sa première femme. Elle s'appelle ... Mmmm, je ne me rappelle plus._

_- Beth ..._

_- Oui, c'est ça. Beth._

_- Je suis heureux pour lui. _

_- Oh oui, ca se voit._

Sam soupira, et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

_- Comment vais je faire ? Je ne vais pas supporter de le cotoyer._

_- Et si c'était lui qu'il fallait sauver ?_

_- Je donnerai ma vie pour lui. En fait, c'est ce que j'ai fait lors de notre dernière rencontre. J'avais le choix entre rentrer chez moi ou changer son passé. _

_- Vous le regrettez aujourd'hui ?_

_- Oh non. _

_- Il faut que vous soyez heureux, une chance vous a été donné de pouvoir le revoir. Une sorte de seconde chance. (1)_

_- Alors, tu n'es pas mort ?_

Les deux hommes se retournèrent en entendant la voix. Al se tenait dans l'embrasure de la baie vitrée.

_- Al ? Euh ... je veux dire Amiral ..._

_- Arrête Sam, je t'ai reconnu._

Sam et John se relevèrent.

_- Comment ? Comment est-ce possible ?_ demanda Sam.

_- J'allais te poser la même question,_ répondit Al. _Deux ans que j'ai trouvé ton corps dans l'accélérateur temporel. Deux ans ont passé depuis que je t'ai enterré. Et jamais je n'ai eu de tes nouvelles depuis. Pourquoi ? _

_- Je croyais avoir changé ton passé et comme je ne t'ai pas revu, j'ai cru que notre histoire commune n'avait jamais existé._

Al secoua la tête.

_- J'ai gardé tous mes souvenirs. Même ceux avec mes autres femmes, alors que dans ma vie actuelle, je suis toujours marié avec Beth. Je n'ai connu qu'elle. Le projet Code Quantum a quand même fonctionné, nous nous sommes rencontré au Pentagone, on a travaillé ensemble à la construction de Ziggy, et en 1999 tu as fait ton premier saut. L'histoire n'a pas été changée. _

_- Mon Dieu, je ne savais pas._

_- Lors de notre dernière rencontre, quelques minutes après mon départ du caisson holographique Ziggy a cessé de fonctionné. L'accélérateur temporel s'est ouvert et tu étais étendu là, mort._ La voix d'Al se brisa et des larmes coulèrent. _Tu ne peux pas savoir le choc que j'ai subi, je venais de perdre mon meilleur ami._

_- Al ..._

Sam s'approcha de son ami, mais celui-ci le repoussa.

_- Non ... Reste loin de moi pour l'instant._

John, témoin silencieux, imaginait sans peine le désespoir d'Al. Il se mettait à sa place, perdre son meilleur ami. Rodney. Il pensa à lui. Pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour Sam et Al.

_- Amiral, _intervint John, _Sam n'était pas au courant. Il en a souffert autant que vous, se retrouver seul pendant près de deux ans, c'est terrible. Il s'inquiétait tellement pour vous qu'il m'a demandé de faire des recherches sur votre vie, sur votre carrière. _

_- Donc c'est vous ..._

_- Quoi ?_

_- C'est vous qui avez consulté mon dossier. Je l'avais classé en secret défense, et quand vous l'avez consulté une alerte est arrivée chez moi. Après une enquête auprès du Pentagone, j'ai découvert le Projet Porte des Etoiles et l'expédition Atlantis. Comme je suis un ami du Président, j'ai réussi à embarquer à bord du Daedalus. Voilà pourquoi je suis là. J'espérais qu'un jour Sam consulte mon dossier. Qui viens tu sauver Sam ?_

_- Je ne sais pas ... _

Soudain, Sam fronça des sourcils et regarda tout autour de lui.

_- Sam ? Tu vas bien ?_

_- Non, pas ça, c'est trop tôt !_

_- Tu sens que tu vas transmuter ? _

_- Oui. C'est imminent. Je suis désolé Al pour tout ce ..._

Un halo bleu entoura le corps de Rodney.

_- Non ! _hurla Al.

Rodney ferma les yeux et tituba. John le récupéra dans ses bras, il était inconscient.

_- Rodney ..._

Il leva les yeux vers l'Amiral, celui ci était à genoux, sanglotant.

**TBC.**

**(1) Seconde chance, dédicace spéciale pour Lou01. Si vous n'avez pas lu sa fic « Parfum de silence » allez y.**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Note** : Voilà c'est fini. J'ai eu du mal à cause de maux de tête constant. J'espère que ce chapitre sera clair. Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic et pour vos reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 7 -**

_- Rodney ? _John chercha un pouls, il était normal, mais le Canadien était toujours dans les vapes. _On se réveille Rodney ... Amiral ? Ca va aller ?_

_- Non. Il est encore parti. Je ne sais pas où, dans quelle époque._

_- Je ne suis pas parti bien loin._

Les deux hommes se retournèrent, Sam se tenait sur le balcon. Il entra et se dirigea directement vers Al. Les deux amis s'enlacèrent, avec un mélange de rire et de larmes. Pour la première fois, John put voir Sam, grand, blond avec une mèche blanche. En voyant l'amitié liant les deux hommes, instinctivement John resserra ses bras autour de Rodney.

_- Je suis si content de te revoir, de te toucher, te voir enfin ton visage._

_- Moi aussi Al._

_- Tu es à nouveau dans ton corps. C'était le saut final ?_

_- Non malheureusement, depuis ces deux dernières années je me suis transmuté dans le corps d'un autre soit dans mon propre corps. _

_- Tu as donc encore une mission a accomplir içi. _

_- Oui._

_- Je crois qu'il a besoin de ton aide,_ dit Al en désignant Rodney.

Sam s'accroupit vers John et Rodney.

_- Vous avez appelé les secours ?_

John écarquilla les yeux.

_- Oh non. Votre départ m'a tellement perturbé, que je n'y ai pas pensé._

Il allait taper sur sa radio quand Sam l'arrêta.

_- Je m'en occupe. _

Il souleva ses paupières, prit son pouls, attrapa sa main.

_- C'est bien ce que je pensais._

_- Quoi ?_

_- D'après ce que m'a dit Carson, il est sujet à des crises d'hypoglycémies. Il transpire, et ses mains sont gelées. Il est en pleine crise._ Il se tourna vers Al. _Al, tu peux prendre un sucre vers la cafetière ? _

Al lui tendit un sucre et Sam le glissa sous la langue de Rodney.

_- Dans quelques minutes, il va reprendre connaissance._

_- Merci. Content de vous voir enfin._

Sam sourit. Il se releva et retourna parler avec Al.

**oOo**

Cinq minutes plus tard, Rodney bougea, il tenta vainement d'ouvrir les yeux, mais n'y arrivant pas, il gémit.

_- Chut Rodney, ca va aller. _

_- Colonel ?_

Sam, qui avait surpris l'échange entre les deux hommes, sourit.

_- C'est donc vrai, même à moitié dans les vapes, il vous appelle par votre grade._

John soupira.

_- Faut que je me fasse une raison. Il ne me considérera jamais comme un ami, juste un coéquipier. Et encore ..._

_- C'est tout le contraire je pense._

_- Ah bon ?_

_- Rappelez vous, j'avais une théorie. Je pense qu'il met une distance entre vous parce que justement il ne veut pas souffrir si un jour il vous arrive quelque chose. Vous appeler par votre prénom, c'est plus personnel. _

_- Pourtant, il dit Carson, Elisabeth, Radek, Teyla ..._

_- Cesont ses amis, pas ses **meilleurs** amis. _

_- Toujours pas convaincu. _

_- Lorsque le Jumper est resté coinçé dans la porte, depuis combien de temps étiez vous arrivé sur Atlantis ?_

_- Euh ... trois semaines._

_- C'était votre première mission d'exploration ?_

_- Avec l'équipe oui._

_- Et vous avez failli mourir. D'après les rapports, votre coeur s'est arrêté._

_- Oui._

_- Comment a réagi Rodney pendant qu'on vous réanimait ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, j'étais inconscient._

_- J'ai parlé avec Carson, je voulais savoir quel était la nature de votre relation du début à maintenant. Comme pour lui j'étais Rodney et que j'étais amnésique, il m'a parlé de certaines missions. Il m'a raconté que lors de cette première mission Rodney marchait de long en large dans le sas arrière du Jumper, il était inquiet jusqu'à ce que votre coeur reparte, il a demandé le soir même des somnifères à Carson car il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ca l'avait chamboulé. Il ressentait sûrement déjà de l'amitié pour vous, quelques jours avant vous avez testé ensemble le bouclier individuel, vous vous amusiez comme des gamins. Cet incident avec le Jumper l'a refroidi et il s'est construit un mur. _

_- Je ne voyais pas ça comme ça._

_- C'est complètement idiot !_ dit Rodney.

Ils le regardèrent, le Canadien garda ses yeux fermés.

_- Non, je crois que j'ai tapé dans le mille,_ répondit Sam. _Tout ce que vous faites, vous le faites pour impressionner John, vous voulez qu'il soit fier de vous, et après l'accident sur Doranda ..._ Rodney se raidit ... _vous aviez plus peur de perdre son amitié que la confiance qu'il avait en vous._

_- Le problème est que je doute avoir la moindre importance aux yeux de Sheppard._

John fronça les sourcils.

_- Pourquoi dites vous ça ?_ demanda t'il.

_- Parce qu'un véritable ami ne vous rabaisse pas constamment devant les autres. Il ne lève pas les yeux au ciel quand on parle._ John se pinça les lèvres. _J'ai toujours l'impression que vous vous retenez de m'en mettre une. Alors je suis désolé si je mets de la distance, désolé si j'ai un besoin constant de me faire remarquer, désolé d'avoir un si mauvais caractère. La vie m'a faite ainsi, j'ai changé depuis que je suis içi mais il me reste toujours des doutes sur les vrais sentiments humains. J'ai trop souffert sur Terre, je préfère être seul au lieu de me tromper et de me ramasser._

_- Je suis désolé Rodney, je ne savais pas que je vous faisait de la peine._

_- Vous mettiez, en quelque sorte, aussi un peu de distance, John,_ déclara Sam.

_- Torts partagés alors,_ dit Rodney. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Sam. _Mais au juste qui êtes vous ? _

_- C'est une longue histoire, je vous raconterai tout plus tard,_ murmura Sheppard.

_- Je veux tout savoir dans les moindre détails. D'accord Colo ... John ?_

John était ravi, il sourit à Sam.

_- Le plus important, je m'appelle Sam Beckett. Et si vous mangiez cette barre énergétique pour reprendre encore plus de forces ?_

Rodney prit la friandise que lui tendait Sam.

_- Alors je crois qu'on va vite devenir ami nous deux. _

_- Je ne crois pas que vous en aurez le temps,_ dit une voix féminine.

**oOo**

La jeune femme s'avança vers eux.

_- Je m'appelle Norne._

_- La divinité scandinave du destin des hommes ?_

_- En vérité je suis une ancienne. Je suis envoyée pour vous dire que votre voyage est terminé._

_- C'est vrai ? Je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi ?_

_- Non, malheureusement vous êtes mort depuis deux ans. Nous vous proposons l'ascension._

_- J'aimerai savoir une chose,_ intervint Al. _Est ce vous qui dirigiez ses sauts dans le temps ?_

_- Au début non. Le Docteur Beckett a lui seul été l'initiateur des sauts dans le temps. Nous n'avions pas le droit d'agir dans la vie des gens. Puis, petit à petit, nous sommes intervenus, pour son frère Tom, pour votre femme Beth, mais lors de ce saut Sam a refusé de changer votre passé. Nous lui avons proposé de revenir en arrière et de changer votre destin, soit de rentrer chez lui. Il a fait son choix. Maintenant, il a le droit au repos. D'autres personnes ont pris le relais._

_- Mais ma vie était bien même sans Beth ..._

_- Non Al. Tu mens et je le sais._

_- Sam ..._

_- Je ne regrette rien. J'ai rencontré des personnes importantes, j'ai vécu des choses qu'aucun homme ne pourra vivre. Imagine, j'ai été enceinte ! _

_- Alors là j'ai loupé un épisode ... ou plutôt une saison,_ chuchota Rodney.

_- Chut,_ murmura John.

_- Si je m'élève, est ce que je pourrai revenir voir mes amis ?_

_- Oui, mais vous ne pourrez pas intervenir dans leurs vies._

_- D'accord. J'accepte. _

_- Sam ..._

_- Ecoute Al, je serai toujours près de toi, c'est à moi d'être ton ange gardien maintenant._

_- Tu vas me manquer._

_- Tu vas me manquer aussi._

Les deux amis se serrèrent une dernière fois dans les bras. Pendant ce temps là, John et Rodney qui s'étaient relevés, se regardèrent. Ils comprirent ce jour là que l'amitié était une faveur que la vie nous faisait et qu'il ne fallait pas la gâcher.

oOo

**Un ami, c'est à la fois nous-mêmes et l'autre, l'autre en qui nous cherchons le meilleur de nous-mêmes, mais également ce qui est meilleur que nous.**

Joseph Kessel.

**FIN.**

**Etes vous d'accord avec ma théorie personnelle sur le fait que Rodney ne dit jamais John ?**

**Pour info, je voulais au début que Sam recherche sa fille Sammy Joe, et tenez vous bien, dans mon histoire elle aurait été adopté par le dernier mari d'abigael (la mère de Sammy Joe), et le père adoptif s'appelerait Jacob Carter. Donc conclusion, Sammy Joe aurait été Sam Carter. CQFD. MUPTTPLC (Mais Un Peu Trop Tiré Par Les Cheveux). J'ai préféré notre bon vieux Al. **

**Pour les fans, sachez que la chaine sci-fi a commandé un téléfilm Code Quantum avec le retour d'Al et Sam (joué également par Dean Stockwell et Scott Bakula). Avec de la chance ... **


End file.
